The present invention relates to a device for transferring a bar from a supporting surface into the guiding channel of a bar feeder.
It is known that in some kinds of bar feeders the bar to be machined is inserted in the guiding channel of the feeder by making it slide by gravity along an inclined supporting surface adjacent to the guiding channel.
The mechanical stress to which the involved structural parts are subjected is particularly intense in the case of large-diameter bars; accordingly, breakages and permanent deformations can occur which can compromise the operation of the feeder.
Furthermore, in the case of small-diameter bars the bar may enter the channel less than perfectly and therefore the advancement of said bar may be compromised.